Enigma Tales
'' | author =Una McCormack | publisher =Pocket Books | format =paperback | published =27 June 2017 | pages =304 | ISBN = ISBN 1501152580 (paperback), ISBN 9781501152580 (ebook) | date = 2386 or 2388 | stardate = |altimage = 220px|Placeholder image. |}} Enigma Tales is an upcoming Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel by author Una McCormack. It is due for release in June 2017. Publishers description :From the New York Times bestselling author of The Fall comes a compelling and suspenseful tale of politics and power set in the universe of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. :''Elim Garak has ascended to Castellan of the Cardassian Union... but despite his soaring popularity, the imminent publication of a report exposing his people's war crimes during the occupation on Bajor looks likely to set the military against him. Into this tense situation comes Dr. Katherine Pulaski – visiting Cardassia Prime to accept an award on behalf of the team that solved the Andorian genetic crisis – and Dr. Peter Alden, formerly of Starfleet Intelligence. The two soon find themselves at odds with Garak and embroiled in the politics of the prestigious University of the Union, where a new head is about to be appointed. Among the front-runners is one of Cardassia's most respected public figures: Professor Natima Lang. But the discovery of a hidden archive from the last years before the Dominion War could destroy Lang’s reputation. As Pulaski and Alden become drawn into a deadly game to exonerate Lang, their confrontation escalates with Castellan Garak – a reluctant leader treading a fine line between the bright hopes for Cardassia's future and the dark secrets still buried in its past... References Characters :Peter Alden • Akret • '''Elima Antok • Evrek Antok • Mikor Antok • Velek Antok • Julian Bashir • 'Carnis '• 'Metok Efheny • Feris • Elim Garak • Natima Lang • Edek Mayrat • Arati Mhevet • Ista Nemeny • Kelas Parmak • Katherine Pulaski • Renal • Telek Referenced :Chenet • Prynok Crell • Corat Damar • Skrain Dukat • Rakena Garan • Lim Pa'Mar • Sayak • Benjamin Sisko • Telek (father) • Enek Therok Locations :Cardassia Prime (Coranum • Tain residence • Veletur) • Cardassia IV • Culat Starships and vehicles Referenced :Athene Donald'' Races and cultures :Bajorans • Cardassians • Humans Referenced :Jem'Hadar • the Prophets • Trill • Tzenkethi States and organizations :Cardassian Union (Second Republic) • University of the Union Referenced :Cardassian Assembly • Obsidian Order Ranks and Titles :Castellan of the Cardassian Union • gul • legate • vedek Science and Technology :padd • Skimmer Other references :coffee • Enigma tale • fast • gelata • kanar • Ha’mara • the Massacre at the University of the Union • the Bajoran Occupation • pleasure women • wine • xenolinguistics Appendices Author's Thoughts In September 2016, McCormack alluded to the upcoming release on a post for Uncanny Magazine. ''There, she wrote: It’s nearly fifteen years since I started watching DS9, and I can’t believe my luck that this show came to me at exactly the right moment, when I was ready for it, and ready to shift my writing from hobby to profession. I’ve been able to take characters and settings I adore and shape their future histories. My books have been best-sellers and my publications got me a much-wanted job teaching creative writing at university. And I still don’t feel these stories are done. Every so often, I hear a polite clearing of the throat behind me, a gentle tap on my shoulder, and I hear Garak murmur “Now, my dear, where did we leave matters…?” And round we go again, for Cardassia.Una McCormack, 'All True, Especially the Lies—Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Cardassia', ''Uncanny Magazine 12. Accessible at http://uncannymagazine.com/article/true-especially-lies-learned-stop-worrying-love-cardassia/ (Date accessed 22 January 2017). Textual Inconsistencies on Dating The novel's 'Historian's Note' identifies the novel as set in late 2386, weeks after Control. However, within the novel itself, the text continually refers to many years having passed since the 2385-set The Crimson Shadow. ''Garak has been Castellan for about "three years", during which time he commissioned an inquiry into the Bajoran Occupation which took over two years. Arati Mhevet remembers their first meeting (during ''The Crimson Shadow) as occurring "a few years ago". Furthermore, in Pulaski's interview with Cardassian journalist Edek Mayrat, her rhetorical point about Cardassia's superior infrastructure not being dependent on HARF, as it has been "gone a few years now", is not something to say 13 months after a withdrawal. And Peter Alden has completed a doctorate in xenolinguistics since the end of the late 2385-set The Missing, although completed "in record time", a doctoral thesis and an examination in under a year would be exceedingly unlikely. Related stories * * * * |Brinkmanship}} * |The Crimson Shadow}} * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * *Section 31 novel: Control '''Tragedy in Every Sense of the Word - ''Section 31: Control: David Mack', ''Literary Treks - A Star Trek Books and Comics Podcas''t 186. Accessible at http://trek.fm/literary-treks/186 (Date accessed, 9 April 2017) References External link * *Unused cover design for the novel by Doug Drexler. Connections Category:DS9 novels